


Нет, но да

by Lisa_Lis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: Вся херня, которую творил Ямазаки в старшей школе, как будто посвящалась Харе.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды YamaHara на mini OTP wars4.0. Отбечено бай Брауни.

Барабанные палочки Хары были заметно потерты, испещрены множеством мелких царапин и сколов. А еще — безнадежно, окончательно сломаны.

Хара лупил ими по барабанной установке как заведенный, исполнял сумасшедшие сбивки и творил невесть что — Ямазаки видел это своими глазами лишь однажды, когда увязался за Харой на репетицию — но сломались палочки не поэтому. Виноват был, конечно же, Ямазаки.

Иногда Ямазаки казалось, что это его суперспособность или проклятие: влипать в дерьмовые ситуации, обязательно связанные с Харой. Будь то расквашенный при первом знакомстве нос, вступление в баскетбольную команду или растянутое плечо при парной разминке. Вся херня, которую творил Ямазаки в старшей школе, как будто посвящалась Харе. 

Вообще-то во многом вина лежала не на Ямазаки: Хара сам нарывался на драку, отвлекал его от упражнения, а с баскетбольным клубом просто была тупая идея. И даже сейчас он сам бросил футляр с палочками на подоконнике, а Ямазаки просто захотелось представить себя барабанщиком. Что одна из палочек переломится пополам от слабого удара о подоконник, он и представить не мог. Хара все еще наматывал дополнительные круги по залу за сегодняшнее опоздание, Ханамия следил за выполнением приговора, а остальные уже разошлись по домам. Ямазаки специально задержался, заприметив брошенные барабанные палочки. Идиот.

Никакая отсрочка его не спасала. Не спасало его и отсутствие свидетелей, потому что просто свалить и не признаться в своем косяке Ямазаки не мог. Это были барабанные палочки Хары (судя по их потрепанному виду — любимые), а он сам был честным малым (иногда). Поэтому Ямазаки остался.

Войдя, Хара замер на пороге и сразу спросил:

— Ну, что на этот раз, Ямазаки?

Голос Хары звучал вкрадчиво, но самую капельку обреченно. Ямазаки с трудом подавил желание передернуть плечами. 

— Я сломал твои любимые палочки, поэтому мы идем за новыми, — быстро проговорил он, не давая себе опуститься до оправданий.

— Мудак, — в сердцах сказал Хара. — Жопорукий ты мудак.

Ямазаки, в общем-то, не мог опровергнуть его заявление: когда дело касалось вещей Хары, дел Хары, самого Хары, все отчего-то шло наперекосяк. 

 

Ямазаки думал, что они пойдут в ближайший торговый центр — он точно видел там магазин музыкальных инструментов. Вместо этого Хара потащил его в метро, они сели на поезд, чудом поместились в переполненном вагоне и вышли через три станции, изрядно помятые и вымотанные поездкой в час пик. Хара был удивительно неразговорчив, но не казался расстроенным. Он шагал широко, с каким-то мрачным воодушевлением, и едва заметно улыбался. Ямазаки искренне полагал, что и сама поездка, и такой Хара — часть его наказания, поэтому смиренно ее принимал.

Магазинчик располагался не на центральной улице, а в каких-то ебенях, и Ямазаки изрядно задолбался в пути. Если бы Хара вручил ему адрес, даже найдя нужное здание с помощью интернета, он ни за что бы не опознал в исписанной кривыми граффити двери вход в музыкальный магазин.

— Отстой, — кисло прокомментировал Ямазаки, когда Хара ухватился за ручку и потянул на себя.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, — фыркнул Хара, — здесь работает знакомый чувак, и товар у него классный.

Ямазаки пожал плечами, решив не уточнять, какой именно товар здесь классный. Судя по расположению и внешнему виду, из-под лавки толкали и легкую наркоту для знакомых.

Внутри оказалось даже меньше пространства, чем он ожидал, зато уютно пахло крепким кофе. Продавец, «знакомый чувак» Хары, лениво размешивал сахар в своей чашке и ничуть не оживился при виде посетителей.

— Здарова. Тебе как обычно? — вяло поинтересовался он, не переставая колотить ложечкой о стенки. 

От громкого звяканья у Ямазаки свело челюсть. А еще к нему снова вернулась мысль о наркоте: уж не баловался ли Хара? Ханамия его придушит. 

— Ну не-е-ет, сегодня мне нужно что-то особенное, — протянул Хара, пробегая пальцами по стеклу. — Это ведь подарок Ямазаки. 

Он так явно издевался, что у Ямазаки даже не возникло желания как-то реагировать. Ведь он действительно накосячил, и если Хара хочет называть замену сломанным палочкам «подарком» — пусть.

— Выбирай что хочешь, я заплачу.

— Любые? — переспросил Хара. В его голосе явно слышался восторг. 

— Какие нужны, чтобы ты не пилил меня до окончания старшей школы.

Хара коротко хохотнул, низко склоняясь к витрине — чтобы рассмотреть что-то за этим стеклом, действительно нужно было приглядеться. Залапанное, с паутиной трещинок в правом углу, оно никак не добавляло приличного вида этому магазинчику. Впрочем, Ямазаки и не в таких местах бывал, тем более в компании Хары.

Пока Хара рассматривал витрину, он пробежался взглядом по полкам: коробки с усилителями и какой-то неизвестной Ямазаки хренью, две электрогитары, укулеле (ему сразу вспомнилось эпичное выступление Сето на презентации клуба), всякая мелочевка вроде медиаторов… От созерцания его отвлек полный ликования голос Хары: 

— Вот эти. Покажи эти! 

Он ткнул пальцем прямо в треснувший угол витрины, которая разве что чудом не осыпалась осколками. 

— Последние остались, ты давно не заходил. Знакомый чувак ваяет, звучат не хуже Вик Фёрс…

— Заливаешь, — со смешком оборвал его Хара, но протянутые палочки взял — так бережно, словно не собирался вскоре лупить ими по барабанной установке. 

Ямазаки смотрел, как он оглаживает отполированную поверхность, как скользит пальцами от основания к самому концу — и обратно. Палочки Харе определенно нравились. Он попробовал их на вес, поиграл на невидимых барабанах — Ямазаки хмыкнул, вспомнив свое «выступление». 

Наверное, эти палочки и правда были классными, потому что Хара улыбался восторженной, какой-то до ужаса счастливой улыбкой. За такого Хару не жаль отвалить десять тысяч иен, подумалось вдруг Ямазаки. Он поймал острый взгляд из-под челки и невольно вздрогнул. 

— Что, слишком дорого?

— Нормально, — отозвался Ямазаки. — Бери их, если нравятся.

— Нравятся, — Хара еще раз прошелся по ним пальцами, разве что не закатывая глаза от удовольствия. 

Ямазаки без лишних сожалений отдал деньги — хорошо, что Хара принял его долг так, а не придумал наказание похуже.

— Ну, типа приходите еще, — сказал продавец, не пытаясь изобразить радушие. 

— Это вряд ли, — ответил Ямазаки. 

Хара возмущенно лопнул пузырь жвачки и даже на секунду отвлекся от укладывания палочек в сумку.

— Ну, я больше не собираюсь ломать твои палочки, так что…

Продавец хмыкнул и лениво помахал на прощание рукой, а Хара усмехнулся своей гадкой, многообещающей ухмылкой. Ямазаки стало не по себе, но виду он не подал — пошел следом за Харой, вынырнувшим на улицу. Снаружи было пакостно и холодно, а может, ему так показалось после почти уютного тепла и запаха кофе. Сам того не ожидая, Ямазаки захотел вернуться в магазинчик — особенно когда Хара схватил его за локоть.

— Ты, Ямазаки, еще не искупил свою вину до конца, — сказал он, остановив Ямазаки, и потянул в другую сторону от станции метро. — Пойдем. 

И Ямазаки пошел. Не потому, что хватка Хары была крепкой и он так и шагал, подхватив Ямазаки под руку, как какая-то девчонка, нет. Просто спешить все равно было некуда, а принимать наказание нужно с достоинством. В конце концов, если Хара его задолбает, всегда можно дать ему в нос.

 

— У тебя же нет сегодня репетиции.

Хара щелкнул выключателем, и от яркого света заслезились глаза. Он чертыхнулся, вырубил половину ламп, но Ямазаки все равно пришлось долго смаргивать выступившие слезы.

— Хочу попробовать их в деле.

Зашуршала ткань куртки — Хара разделся, вжикнула молния на сумке — он вытащил палочки. Ямазаки толком не видел, но слышал, как он усаживается за свои барабаны, подвинув колченогую табуретку, примеряется ногой к педали и вздыхает.

Ямазаки наконец-то удалось открыть глаза. Хара тут же вскинул руки, как будто медлил, дожидаясь только внимания Ямазаки, и ударил по тарелкам. Звон утробно отозвался где-то внутри, а Хара заулыбался своей недоброй улыбкой. 

Он начал играть. Ямазаки мало что смыслил в музыке, но не сомневался, что играет Хара круто: ритм был четким, быстрым и ровным, несмотря на то, что Хара то и дело уходил в сбивки. Ямазаки уже успел нахвататься у него терминов, но это не помогало по-настоящему понимать музыку. Только верить, что Хара играл так же охуенно, как выглядел, когда сидел за установкой: напряжены только руки и бедра, на щеках румянец, длинная челка разметалась, взгляд темный, цепкий. 

Ямазаки принялся стаскивать с себя куртку — так и сжариться было недолго, хотя сперва ему показалось, что в студии холодно. Он засуетился, бросил куртку на один из стоящих поодаль стульев, а когда обернулся — Хара замер. 

Он закончил резко, прямо посреди очередной сбивки. Стремительно вскочил на ноги и вышел из-за барабанной установки. Тарелки еще трещали, когда Хара подошел к Ямазаки и упер одну из палочек ему в грудь.

— Чего?

— Прекрасные палочки, Ямазаки, — сказал Хара так, будто эти палочки были его творением. — Ты слышал, как глубоко они звучат?

Ямазаки честно помотал головой: он, черт возьми, даже пластик от дерева не отличит. 

— Тогда поверь мне на слово, — вкрадчиво попросил Хара.

Наконечник барабанной палочки пополз вверх, комкая тонкую ткань футболки, добираясь до выреза. Хара придавливал палочку несильно, но ощутимо. Ямазаки задержал дыхание, когда ощутил касание горячего дерева на своем кадыке. Он мельком порадовался, что в руках Хары — не нож, но даже отполированный округлый наконечник казался сейчас оружием. Ямазаки обхватил палочку пальцами, отводя от своего горла. 

— Что за хрень? — с трудом выдавил он и глубоко вдохнул. 

Хара скривил губы в ухмылке — тонкий, злой рот. Широкий. Ямазаки уже научился читать Хару по нему и все реже ошибался. Сейчас отчего-то не получалось.

— Ну, Ямазаки, не стой столбом. Ты же специально все это.

Хара нависал над ним, стоял очень близко, но не касался даже краем одежды, только палочкой. Ямазаки вдруг показалось, что дотронься он — и все взлетит на воздух. 

— Что? — спросил он, с трудом отслеживая нить разговора. 

Было в Харе что-то завораживающее, опасное. Всегда было. И Ямазаки велся — не всегда, но сейчас. 

— Все эти истории про «случайно», «я не хотел», «я возмещу». Палочки эти. Ты так внимание привлекаешь? — Хара хохотнул. — Ты, Ямазаки, мог бы попробовать и другие способы, более приятные, знаешь ли.

Ямазаки мотнул головой, почти не соображая, что происходит. Хара напрямую говорил ему — что?

— Сегодня драму развел. У меня по две пары палочек за концерт уходит. Ну, Ямазаки, просто признайся: ты специально. 

Ямазаки не совсем понимал, что тот хочет услышать. Его разрывало между желанием врезать Харе — и все-таки коснуться его, замкнуть контакт и посмотреть, что будет. Ямазаки не смог определиться, и поэтому ответил как на духу: 

— Да нет, я правда думал, что это твои любимые. Накосячил и признался. 

И тогда Хара растерялся.

— О, — выдавил он из себя. — О, вот как. 

И отступил, шагнул назад и потянул палочку за собой — Ямазаки стискивал ее крепко и не собирался отпускать. Предположение Хары было кристально ясным, а намерение Ямазаки осознал только теперь. Хара кривил губы не то раздраженно, не то расстроенно, а он вдруг решил, что, может, Хара и прав. 

На первом году в Кирисаки Дайичи он принял приглашение Ханамии только потому, что к ним уже вступил Хара — высокий чудак из его класса, раздражавший и восхищавший его одновременно. Во время парных разминок Хара отвлекал его не болтовней даже, а прикосновениями и сорванными вдохами. В первую же секунду их знакомства Хара показался Ямазаки таким зарвавшимся мудаком, что он двинул ему в нос за безобидную шуточку про рыжие волосы. Тогда Хара сказал: «Охуенно рыжий — аж дух захватывает», и чем была реакция Ямазаки, если не смущением? 

— Но отчасти ты прав, — сказал Ямазаки.

Целое мгновение Ямазаки наблюдал удивительную метаморфозу от Хары растерянного к Харе собранному и готовому напасть. Всего лишь мгновение. Он нашелся с ответом слишком быстро:

— Тогда, Ямазаки, мне придется это прекратить.

Хара резко потянул его на себя, ухватив свободной рукой за плечо, и Ямазаки едва на него не упал. Хара был горячим, взмокшим после игры на барабанах, плечи и руки — напряженными. Ямазаки ослабил захват на палочке, повел рукой ниже — по костлявым пальцами и жилистым рукам, острому локтю, вздувшемуся после игры бицепсу. Это было длинное, незнакомое им обоим прикосновение. Раньше они касались друг друга мельком, случайно (так он считал), вскользь. Полновесное, сознательное прикосновение ощущалось иначе. 

Целовался Хара так же, как играл на барабанах — охуенно. Хара кусался, вылизывал рот, почти трахал его языком, словно подчиняясь внутреннему ритму. Ямазаки чувствовал себя диковинным инструментом, и это его смущало. 

У Хары, казалось, сотня рук — Ямазаки вздрагивал от горячих прикосновений, отбивающих дробь по оголенной коже. Когда Хара прошелся пальцами поперек ребер, огладил живот и попытался пролезть под ремень, Ямазаки вздрогнул. 

— Что? — выдохнул Хара, не упустивший из виду его напряжение.

Ямазаки не знал, что. Он просто не был готов к чему-то большему, чем поцелуи — еще пятнадцать минут назад он и не представлял, как все обернется. 

— Теперь все будет нормально? — вырвалось у него первое, что пришло на ум.

Ямазаки сам не понял, о чем спросил: о череде неприятностей или о чем-то более глобальном. 

— Снимаешь проклятие? — отшутился Хара, но Ямазаки заметил проблеск понимания на его лице. — Тогда давай еще разок, для верности. 

Он стиснул Ямазаки в объятиях, дурашливо поцеловал, и Ямазаки от такого напора попятился. Они вместе завалились на составленные в ряд стулья. Раздался стук, тихий, пронзительный треск — что-то шлепнулось на пол. Ямазаки как-то сразу догадался, что.

Хара отлип от него, встал на ноги и поднял свой телефон — в самом углу экрана красовалась трещина, видно, упал на ребро. Ямазаки вспомнилась витрина музыкального магазина и совершенно не вовремя — как Хара любовно выбирал себе палочки. Чувство вины в Ямазаки даже не всколыхнулось. 

— Это проклятие снимается как-то иначе, — притворно вздохнул Хара. — Но мы найдем способ, только начать нужно прямо сейчас.

— Идиот, — буркнул Ямазаки. И наконец-то решился сказать: — Сам вино…

Хара заткнул его поцелуем. Кажется, он совершенно не готов был услышать правду: во всей херне, которую творил Ямазаки, виноват всегда был исключительно Хара.


End file.
